


Party Gone Wrong

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Foursome with Loki, Oral, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: Tony throws a party. He decides to spice things up with “Truth or Dare.” Thor asks you to give Cap a good time. And this again doesn’t give Loki a good time. He gets furious... really furious... and decides to show you who you belong to...





	Party Gone Wrong

I always imagined your parties to be more…” You stopped mid-sentence, stroked your chin, acting like you’re thinking hard. “How should I say? More ‘Gatsby’.” You were near screaming at Tony due to the music blaring from every corner. **  
**

“How could my humble self give you such an absurd impression of me, my dearest? You break my heart!” Stark touched his chest, a deeply - but of course dishonest - shocked expression on his face. “I am not THAT decadent.”

“Yeah, sure,” you rolled your eyes giggling, turning your head to the side as you sensed someone stepping next to you.

“Having fun?” Thor’s hand sneaked around your waist. Contemporaneously he refilled your glass with your favorite liquor.

“I do have a good time. Thank you very much.”

“Well, if you excuse me,” Tony said as he saw Pepper coming out from the kitchen.

You whereas panned the room in search for him: the God of Mischief, the trickster God, the sneaky God or however he liked to call himself. Shaking your head, you sighed. “Seems like not everyone is having fun. What is he doing here again?” you asked frowning, never averting your eyes from Loki. He sat alone at the table. Bored, he poked the bottom of the untouched glass with a cocktail stick. Almost you felt something like pity. But only almost. You didn’t hide the fact you actually couldn’t stand him and his bloated ego. Okay, he was attractive in some way - okay, he was HOT, especially in leather and metal -, but his attitude drove you mad.

“He’s my brother,” Thor answered shrugging.

“He’s a downer.”

“He’s adopted.”

“That’s your excuse for everything.”  

“You know,” Thor started talking, putting his arm around your shoulders now, “try to be nice to him, _________.” The corners of his mouth rose to a whimsical smirk.

“Oh God, what is coming now?”

“Here is the deal. Loki likes you. That’s why he is here.”

You choked on your drink as the words reached your ear. Alright, either Thor was drunk as shit or Hulk hit his head far too hard. Or he was high. Or all three of them. Sure, Loki often flirted with you, but so he did with other people. You were nothing special to him. Nothing special. And this thought made you furious. Ugh, you hated him. Hated. Him.  

“He is an asshole, my dearest Thor,” you remarked, looking at the Thunder God with raised eyebrows.

“Come on, _______!” The Asgardian put the bottle on the ground, took your head then between his hands and moved it to Loki’s direction. “Just look at him! He is lonely.”  

“Lonely?! I bet he’s not very lonely at night! I don’t wanna know how many chicks and dudes he fucked already.” Annoyed you took a big gulp of your drink. You pictured ravishing half naked women and men surrounding the trickster God, pleasing him in all ways possible. The glass shook in your hand. This movie in your head left you frustrated. And angry. Fuck! You fucking hated him! Your jaw started to hurt from gritting your teeth.

“Dance with him!“

“I am sorry, but… Are you out of your goddamn mind? I surely don’t dance with that male whore.“

You didn’t fail to notice that Loki stole a glance at you you now and then, but you were absolutely sure it wasn’t because he was interested in you. The next second your glass was empty. This promising evening turned more and more into a complete joke. You were so lost in a discussion with Thor, you didn’t hear Loki approaching the two of you.

“Your drinking skills are even surpassing Valkyrie’s. I am honestly impressed,“ Loki’s amused voice came closer.

“And your lame flirting skills are even below your brother’s. I am honestly unimpressed.“

Thor frowned. “What’s this supposed to mean?“ He opened his mouth to say more, but decided otherwise, smelling a chance to give you some time alone. “If you two lovebirds will excuse me now.”

“Did he seriously just call us,” you made vomiting noises, ”lovebirds?!”

“Your flattering reaction of brother’s comment aside, is this really what people here call a party? Even father’s lectures weren’t that boring.“

“Shall I call you a stripper? She could stick her ass into your face if that is what you’d prefer,“ you snapped, surprised by the sudden rush of jealousy bumping through your veins. You blamed the alcohol for your feelings. Why would you even care about what he was doing?

„So hostile?“ Loki chuckled. “As a matter of fact I’d prefer your ass ten times over anyone else’s,“ Loki added winking. Usually you had a ready tongue and were never too shy to spit out a snippy reply, but this made you speechless. Jeez, you hated him! Hated… him… so much! What the fuck was he thinking? Was he making fun of you?!

“Loss for words, darling?“ Loki muttered into your ear, putting his hand on your waist. His face brushed your cheek. “Maybe you enjoy this thought just as much as I do?“ Your face grew hot. With anger or with something else, you couldn’t tell. No. Actually you could. You were just too proud to admit it. Before you knew it, you rose your hand and painted Loki’s skin in a painful red color.

„I’ve got some news for you, God of Garbage. I am not a bitch and I rather die before my ass comes even near your...“ You made a small pause. “Fuck, I hate you!” You hurried away from him, joined Nat, Bruce, Steven and Bucky in their conversation.

“Ah, she is so adorable when she’s angry,” Loki laughed quietly, rubbing his burning cheek. “Don’t you worry, I’ll teach you soon enough that you’re mine.”

_“As a matter of fact I’d prefer your ass ten times over anyone else’s.“_

„Fuck this man!“ you shouted aloud all of a sudden. Several confused but curious pair of eyes were directed at you.

„Who?“ Natasha inquired. “Is there someone we should know about?“  
  


“The stabby snake?” Banner wrinkled his nose. ”He’s always looking at you with these...,” he wildly gesticulated with his hands, ”He has this look on his face.”

“True,” Bucky agreed.

“Does he?” Steve asked.

Gosh, why was everyone in a “Let’s-tease-the-shit-out-of-________-mode“ tonight?

The music stopped playing and for a second your heart stopped, thinking it was because of your recent outburst.

„Attention, princesses and,“ a rather wasted Tony looked around, staring alternately at Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Thor and Clint, “and princesses. I thought only drinking and drinking and drinking and dancing is a little boring, so let’s make things a bit more interesting with Truth or Dare.“

Oh, wow… This night became more and more ridiculous. And what was far more ridiculous was finding yourself participating in this incredible nonsense.

“________! I bet you don’t dare to-”

“Hey, hey, hey! I didn’t pick Dare yet, Mr. Wannabe Thunder Trash!”

“Everybody picks Truth. You have to pick Dare now!”

Thor’s mischievous expression told you he was up to no good. With a begging expression on your face you looked around, but no one seemed to have the slightest intention of helping you out of this - in your eyes - misery. Especially not Loki, who was keeping aloof from the little circle you and the rest were building. Lackadaisical he sipped on his drink, not paying any attention of what was happening around him.

“Idiot… Why is he even here if he doesn’t want to?” you whispered.

Thor’s voice made you jump, you didn’t expect anyone had heard you. God’s could be really annoying. Really, really annoying. “He didn’t want to come until I told him you’d be here. If I remember right I told you so before.”

“Yes, sure,” you sighed annoyed, ”He is here because of me. Bla bla blaaaa.”

“He likes you.”

Dismissively you waved your hand and snorted. Loki. Liked you. Yes. Sure. Funny. Haha. Not.

“Alright,” Loki’s brother rubbed his hands in glee, looking at Cap. “So, I think our dear late riser is still a bit… let’s say... rusty.”

“What do you mean, rusty?”

Ignoring Steve, Thor continued mischievously smirking. “How about making sure all of him is… how should I put it... awake and working well?”

“What do you mean?!” you and Steve shouted at Thor.

Tony nipped on his cocktail and chuckled. “Yes, that’s what I was talking about. Now things are getting spicy.”

“Nothing is getting spicy!” you squealed, eyeing Steve’s best friend, silently asking for help.

But Bucky seemed to turn his back on you as well. “That’s not quite fair, we are in the same boat! What about me?”

You caught a glimpse of Loki’s fuming face. He was clearly unhappy with this situation.

“Come on, ______! Help poor Cap to relax his tired muscles!” Thor nudged you.

“You can be an unbelievable asshole like your brother, do you know that?!”

Your gaze, again, swept to the trickster God’s direction. The glass trembled in his hands. Uh-oh, someone really didn’t agree to this. If looks could kill...

“Dear... brother! What do you think you are doing?!” you heard him gnarl through clenched teeth.

Thor just shrugged. “To be honest, I had planned this for you, but since you didn’t want to participate in this - let me recite you - brainless, childish ape game… Well… Now I let Steve have the fun. Easy.”

Loki jumped up from his seat, spitting a warning at your direction as not to play along. Great, now he was ordering you around already? Did he seriously think you’d listen to him? Not that you were really keen of fulfilling the task you were burdened with, but allowing Loki to bark commands at you? No fucking way! You took a deep breath and eyed Steve, whose face was glowing red already.

 _“Just one kiss,”_ you told yourself while walking to your victim (goes without saying you felt like a victim yourself). Silence fell upon the room and everybody waited with anticipation for your next step. You did your best to disregard your surroundings, concentrated on the person before you. You straddled Steve and put your hands on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Cap assured you.

“And deliver myself to endless scorn and derision in future? No, thanks. I’ll just kiss you. Nothing more. Okay?”

“O...kay… I guess?”

_“God, just do it, girl!”_

You put your hand on the nape of Steve’s neck and crushed your mouth against his. One hand seized your hip, while another the back of your head. His warm tongue urged your mouth apart, slipped between your lips. This was better than you had thought. There was no doubt that Steve was a skillful kisser. But slowly, so slowly, you banished Steve from your mind. Loki was now the one you were exchanging these fervid kisses now. This very idea increased your own sensuality many times over, increased your craving for more. Lust sparked in your body, and more than willingly you gave in to your desires, kissed him deeply, ground your hips against him and slightly moaned at the pleasurable friction, gaining a low growl in return.

Your hungry lips left his mouth. You couldn’t find the strength to smile at himi. The heat evolving and spreading inside your body drained all of your willpower. Yes, you didn’t like this arrogant little bastard, never did, but that kiss ignited a fire in you, a fire you didn’t know could exist in you. You leaned in for another deep kiss, stopped dead in your track as a bawling and joyful whistles brought you back to reality.

“Impressive! That’s what I call a kiss!” Tony clapped excited with his hands. “Are you alright, Steve? You look like you have a fever,” he bantered cackling.

_Steve...?!_

It was then when you realized who was really in front of you. With wide, hazy eyes and glowing cheeks Rogers gaped at you. You quickly apologized to him, scanned the room for HIM, but only met happy and amused faces. Loki wasn’t here anymore...

“Shit,” you cursed under your breath.

“Uhm, _________,” Steve cleared his throat, ”Please do not move for a while, will you? It would be... really... awkward for me, you know.”

Oh yes, you knew… You could feel it...

“You survived worse, Cap,” you replied aghast, standing up and rushing to the kitchen to grab a glass of water in hope to clear your mind again. The whole way you wondered how much Loki had seen. Tony was right, the kiss really had been quite passionate. And you… you even expressed verbally how much you enjoyed it. Fuck, how could you get lost in your fantasy so easily?!

You stepped through the door and stopped. Loki just took a swig of the wine, straight from the bottle.

“It’s only been a few minutes and you...” In disbelief you pointed at the several empty bottles standing on the kitchen counter. “Are you alright?”  

Loki reached for a whisky bottle, then spun around and leaned against the kitchen counter. A short moment after all liquid in it was gone. You jerked at the sudden and disturbing sound of shattering glass as Loki smacked it with full force onto the ground.

“Uhm, Loki? Is everything okay?

He didn’t bestow you with an answer, instead paced slowly towards your direction. In this moment he reminded you of a dangerous, lethal predator, ready to attack its prey with sharp teeth, sharp claws. Snickering, Loki drew closer. “I guess you were wrong, dearest.” He was right in front of you now. Lovingly, he caressed your face. His action was so gentle, so overly tender, but a dark shadow laid upon his face, it petrified you.

“W-What do you mean?”

“Oh, my sweet little singing bird. You are a little whore after all, hm? Aren’t you?”

“It’s only a stupid game,” you tried to justify yourself. “It was just a stupid kiss. I didn’t feel anything,” you lied, praying he didn’t witness all of your little play back then.

Why were you even caring what he thought about you anyway?

His deep ocean blue eyes glared dangerously down at you. The silence between you and him became unbearable, the tension more than you could take.

Firmly, he gripped your chin suddenly, snarled through clenched teeth, ”Didn’t feel anything, huh? Is that so?” Loki’s grin grew bigger. Slowly he licked his lips, lowered his head then and whispered against your ear, tracing your lower lip with his finger. ”You didn’t give me the impression of not enjoying it. But you know what? I bet I can coax louder moans out of that sweet little whore mouth of yours.”

Oh, this cocky little bastard! Your hand was itching for presenting him with another nice mark of your palm. Jeez, you really hated this arrogant jerk! But fuck, he was just too sexy and even hotter when he was jealous. And the things he said… HOW he said them... The thought of what he might have in store for you let you breathe harder, and you could feel your cunt reacting to Loki’s promising words.

Alright, trickster… Time to provoke you a bit.

“I bet you can’t, little prince.”

Loki’s smirk dropped, but only for a second. You yelped as he took a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back, offering himself your tempting bare neck. “Nervous?” he mocked chuckling, noticing your rapid puffs. “I wonder how wet you are by now, sweet bird. Felt good when you ground your hips against him? Huh?” His free hand touched your knee, slid slowly up your thigh and underneath the skirt of your dress. Giving your butt a firm squeeze, he purred, “Just wait how I make you feel like.” The tip of his tongue traced the line of your neck afterwards. “Oh, what should I just do with you, little one?” He closed his eyes, bit his lip and inhaled sharply, his body tensed. ”Oh, I know what I do with you.”

You had no time to scream, all too sudden you found yourself against the kitchen counter, your upper body got pinned down by Loki’s weight. “Open your legs,” he commanded sharp, leaving no room for backtalk. “For your King,” he growled quietly, but with a determination in his voice, it scared and thrilled you likewise.

“Good little pet,” he praised as you parted your feet. Loki’s fingers entangled with your hair, lovingly he stroked you. ”See? You can be such a good girl if you want to.”

Shit! For fuck’s sake, this was getting out of control! But wasn’t this exactly what you deep down were hoping for?  

“Oh, yes,” you breathed, answering your own unspoken question. For Loki, however, the sign to have his own little party now. “Seems like I’ll having your pretty little ass in my face after all,” he crowed, pulling your skirt over your hips. He went on his knees, placed his hands on either side of your thighs. He cackled, detecting the moist spot adorning your slip. “I was sure you’re wet already, but this…” He sighed blissfully. “Gorgeous.”

The tip of his finger faintly brushed your folds through the thin layer. “So wet… But are you wet for me I wonder? Or for this fossil?”

You couldn’t hold back a giggle, but immediately let out stifled moan when Loki ripped your panty off, spread your buttocks, and pressed his face between your legs. Your fingernails dug into your palms. Far too fast and unexpected was the need for release growing.

“S-Stop it! L-Loki, not here! Please!” you protested weakly, your voice so quiet, you weren’t sure it reached him. Did it really matter? A deep, drawn-out moan of yours elicited a predatory growl of Loki. He was hungry. Hungry for you. Hungry for that sticky sweetness dripping out your lovely tight cunt.  

Your arousal coated his tongue, but wasn’t it enough to satisfy his needs. The more he tasted, the more he wanted, the more his body was begging for. Your sweet mews gained intensity as his finger began to tease your engorged clit. 

“Oh yes, don’t hold back, my little bird. Sing for your King.“ Gently he took your swollen bud between his teeth, licked, nibbled, sucked, while two, then three digits impatiently pressed into your wet heat, immediately found the right spot to make you squirm and yell ecstatically. You hated yourself for granting him this victory so easily, without fighting, but oh, the way he was spoiling you with his soft lips, eager tongue and skillful fingers set your body ablaze, leaving you no choice but to give in, to become one with this raw and unbridled desire gradually consuming you.

“Shit, just look how wet you are,“ the trickster God snickered jolly. “Does your body desire me that much?“

Your meek whimpers was like music in his ears, yet he was sure he could educe much more divine sounds from your sweet mouth.

“Feels good? You like this?“ Loki grinned, working his fingers in and out your needy pussy An unnecessary question since he was gorging on the mellow answer.

You nodded, hardly managed to vocalize a “Yes.“ as a heavy storm started to build in your lower belly, forcing you to beg and plea for more. “Greedy little thing,“ he grinned satisfied, his own voice oozing with lust. “But not now. Consider it a little punishment for your nasty behavior earlier.“

He rose to his feet; you winced and shrieked at the sudden sharp pain on your butt.

“Come. Except you have the desire to stay here and want me to give your pretty ass another good spank.“

Loki smiled pleased at your disappointed and frustrated groan. Somehow you managed to turn around, and though you wished nothing more than throw the worst curses at this bastard, you hadn’t even the strength to present him with an evil eye. Oh, did he love to have you at his mercy! Did he love to see this flustered and desperate look on your face!

“Don’t worry, my little bird, the party isn’t over yet. Come.“

His hand entwined with yours, and with wobbly knees you followed him. He walked quicker than he intended to, well aware of your trance like state, but how was he supposed to wait any longer, especially after you begged him so enticingly? Shivering, you clung on his arm, searched for halt as everything in front of you started to spin. You tripped and nearly fell. Protective arms caught and scooped you, carried you all the way to Tony’s bedroom. Surely he wouldn’t care to borrow it for a private party. He said it himself, he wanted things to get spicy, right? Frankly, Loki didn’t give a single fuck what this tin bucket allowed or not allowed him to do. If he wanted to, he’d fuck you right in front of the others, simply to show them you were his. A nice thought. Next time maybe.

No one took notice of the both of you as you crossed the living room. Tony and Thor lay snoring on a couch, Bucky and Steve were nowhere to be seen, Bruce and Nat were busy with each other. And Pepper? Probably left already. Clint? No idea.

Moments later you reached the goal. The door flew open.

“How boring,” Loki appraised the room unimpressed. He lifted his had, as if he detected something. He smirked. ”Well, maybe not so boring after all.”

“Loki… Please..,” you muttered, squeezing your legs together, a poor attempt to receive at least some kind of stimulation. You didn’t have to beg him twice, found yourself on the soft and warm bed shortly after. You’re still dwelling in your own world, in your lust as Loki stripped your clothes off, putting one kiss after another on the smooth skin he uncovered.

“What a gorgeous little thing you are,” he marvelled, at the same time regretting he didn’t make a bold move much earlier. All this time he had missed to feast on this ravishing body of yours. He starved for long enough. The fasting period was over.

Loki’s thick and honeyed voice beckoned you to sit up, to get on all fours. He was standing at the end of the bed, cheeks flushed, eyes heavy with need. Through half-open eyes you watched him undressing himself, revealing one inch of his marvelous pale body after another.

“Come, pet,” he husked, enclosing his hand around his hard cock. “Apologize properly to me.”

Enraptured you crawled towards the trickster God, more than ready to let his dick disappear in your mouth. You teased him for a while, let your tongue and fingertips brush his veiny cock. Oh, how beautifully his length twitched under your touches. Your tongue flickered across his balls, his shaft, the with pre-cum leaking tip.

“Good pet. Good girl,” the Loki said throatily, fondly caressing your hair.

A prompt rush of need jolted through him then. He grew tired of show any kindness, just wanted to fuck your lovely mouth. And so he grabbed your head and held you tight; you gagged around his cock the moment he rammed himself deep into your mouth, its tip hitting your throat. His tightening balls slapped against your chin, and you moaned loudly at the heavenly taste of his. You sucked faster and harder, encouraged by Loki’s guttural moans and erratic pants.

“Yes, like this, ________. Exactly like this.”

Your eyes flew open. Your body trembled. You felt hands gripping your hips. From… behind?! And…?! Another pair of hands, kneading your outer thighs, and a tongue… circling around your swollen bud, exploring your pussy... What…? When…? You tried to look down, caught a glimpse of legs hanging over the edge of the bed. You shut your eyes close. Your muffled scream when Loki’s cock thrusted inside your cunt made the one in front of you snicker.

He pulled back from your mouth, ordered you to turn your head and watch the little game behind you.

“L-Lo...ki…?!”

The trickster God behind you flashed his teeth in evil glee, gaining speed in his thrusts. Oh, how you wanted to punch into that arrogant face. This beautiful arrogant face... He knew exactly what he was doing to you. Knew exactly how he made you feel like. But... What happened here? How? You knew he was a sorcerer, but this..?!

You moaned aloud; the things his tongue was doing to you... Just teasing the right spot, using the right speed, the right pressure to make your toes curl. And his cock... Hitting the right spot... Over and over again... 

“Oh, fuck...,” you panted. “Fuck... Yes... More...Uh...”

“You like this, don’t you?” the Loki standing in front of the bed asked, his fingertips brushing your cheeks. You looked back at him, confused but not less salaciously. 

“A horny little bitch indeed,” he snickered amused. Your hair got grabbed and pulled back with a force, you squealed in pain. Your sweaty back rubbed against Loki’s well-toned chest. You moved your hips rhythmically with his thrusts, rode the other’s face at the same time. You cried loudly, your mind hazy with lust and rapture. The Loki who enjoyed your oral skills just moments before joined you in bed now. He played with your breasts, greedily licked, sucked and kissed your nipple, dug his teeth deep into your female flesh, whilst he rubbed, tugged and twisted your other rigid bud - almost violently he did, but my God, the pain was so sweet, so delicious, so addicting, everything you needed to get completely lost, to lose all control.

Who was the real one, you wondered for a split second. The one forcefully pounding your slippery cunt? The one relishing your gushing juices? The one having fun with your prettily bouncing tits? This question quickly dissolved, didn’t matter anymore. The only thing you cared for, you could think of, was the immense pleasure, overwhelming sensations he… THEY were bestowing you with, reducing you to a moaning and begging, mindless hot mess.

“Look at me,” you heard a husky voice behind you. Somehow you did it, got lost in his sapphire blue eyes.

“Do you even know how sexy you are?” Loki growled, losing the last ounce of his senses as he witnessed the lewd expression on your face. He caught your lips with his, almost devoured you. Your tongues danced together, battled for dominance: a pointless fight, a fight you never could win. He palmed your cheek, stroke his thumb across your skin while he kept thrusting in and out your throbbing pussy.

Fuck… You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t take it anymore... Your body was on fire, ready to explode and only seconds later you threw your head back, screaming and shaking with ecstasy as you drifted away on a raging torrent of pure bliss and lust, coming all over Loki’s thick cock.

The pressure against your clit disappeared, as did the warm tongue lashing your nipple. Loki slammed three, four, five more times into you before releasing his lush cum into your welcoming cunt. His arousal mingled with yours, coated his dick down to his base, even wet the soft curls around his dick.

Exhausted, you fell back against his body. He embraced you from behind, pulled you down with him into the sheets. You turned, and he drew you close, let you nuzzle his neck. Your sweaty bodies shivered, your rapid breathes and the scent of your sexes surrounded you.

“I almost got jealous of my own clone,” he laughed quietly. “It was nice to see how greedily you sucked ‘my’ cock though. But next time I need to feel your cute little mouth around me for real.”

“You are a jerk,” you smiled powerless. “I hate you.”

The trickster God laughed. “Yes, you impressively showed how much you hate me.”

This all felt so unreal, but fuck, so good. Maybe you should make him jealous more often... Yes, that sounded like a good plan. 

You were near falling asleep when a strange mechanic sound made you jump. Some strange sound of something… moving…

“What is this?” you asked, looking around the room.

“I guess the camera or how you people call it,” the trickster God yawned.

You jumped up from the bed, using the blanket as a cover. “C-Camera? CAMERA?!” The shock cleared your head. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAMERA?!”

“Yes, a camera. You know, that weird thing making movies?”

“Did it record us?!” you exclaimed panicked. The red blinking was answer enough. And so was the sudden loud and rapid knocking on the door.

“What the fuck are you two… FOUR doing in my bedroom! Get the fuck out!” Tony shouted, obviously fuming with rage. “First that... panty in the kitchen!” Loki laughed loudly while your face began to burn in shame. ”And then I have to see these… these unspeakable filthy things on my screen! I’VE GOT WORRIED AND CHECKED ALL ROOMS ON MY SCREEN ONLY TO SEE THIS?!!! ARE YOU NUTS?!!!”

Oh man… For sure this was the first and last time Stark threw a party.

A chuckling Loki hugged you from behind.

“I guess it is time to leave, my dear. But don’t worry. Tomorrow I’ll ask him for a copy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D (writers are thirsty bitches xD)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
